


Closure

by lannclan



Series: Jaime/Brienne Endgame [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannclan/pseuds/lannclan
Summary: Brienne is crippled after Jaime joins Cersei. Where does her loyalties lie now?
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Podrick Payne & Brienne of Tarth
Series: Jaime/Brienne Endgame [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056512
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Closure

She sobbed so hard, that she had to swallow deep breaths of air to ease the ache in chest. 

The moment his back vanished into the shadows, he was confirmed a dead man. She believed that she would never see him again. That his death would force her to face the agonizing truth that Jaime Lannister did not exist anymore. 

When she heard he had survived, something possessed her. A kind of murderous rage and the pain intensified. Brienne did not blame Jaime for betrayal, it had not even occured to her. He made no promises to the Dragon Queen beyond pledging to fight for humanity. He made no promises to the Starks. And no promises to Brienne. Yet she saw this as betrayal. 

Did anything between them mean anything at all? The way his eyes welled up with pride when he knighted her...was that just celebration of knighthood of a woman? Brienne had thought it meant something. She didn't let him occupy her room every night just to relieve him of his sexual needs.

She believed he might have loved her. Why would he chase a huge ugly woman when he had numerous options? Did it have anything to do with him wanting to risk his life for her? Wasn't that called love? 

Her Septa had called her stupid and Brienne could not agree more. He had taken her virginity, played the part of her lover and then proceeded to run away with the real love of his life. And what had Brienne done? Begged him to stay, a naive maiden, wailing about him abandoning her. 

Heat rushed to her cheeks. Sansa was going to scold her for being a fool. Indeed, when she went back to Sansa's chambers to inform her, the red haired beauty had eyes of steel. 

'The Dragon Queen will be furious. But he gave Daenerys no promises. I will be honest Brienne. I did not think he would stay. Nevertheless, he is a man defending his family. I do not know what relationship you had with Ser Jaime, not exactly, but I could see in your eyes you loved him. I am not sure if he loves you as much. But I will not stand in your way or his, given that you both saved my life once.' 

Brienne swore to Sansa that she would never be involved with Jaime Lannister again. She felt she owed it to Sansa, even if Jaime had his reasons. 

Sansa was slightly angry but remained gentle in her mannerisms. She handed Brienne a letter from Jaime himself. Sansa warned Brienne not to fall for romantic words before handing to her the parchment. 

Dear Brienne, 

I am sorry for leaving you. I had to save her and my unborn child. They are dead now. Tyrion and I were nearly executed by the Dragon Queen. We both survived because Jon Snow has killed Daenerys. I was pardoned and allowed to take my seat at Casterly Rock. The funny thing is I would see death as more merciful. I have lost everything. Even you. I should end my life. I can imagine you calling me a coward. But there is no cause for revenge with my family gone.

This is for the proper goodbye we never had. My heart will always be yours. I hope my allegiance to sister has not destroyed all the affection you once held for me. 

Goodbye Brienne. Please care of yourself for me. 


End file.
